68th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 68th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Braveheart (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney major stage shows and live attractions not toured in North America. * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) Babe (1st Anniversary Edition) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2002) Il Postino (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney stage shows have toured in North America and Canada and outside North America. Sense and Sensibility (1st Anniversary Edition) * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Dead Man Walking (1st Anniversary Edition) * Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) (Argentina; Brazil) * Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) (Asia) * Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) (Manila) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) (South America; Asia) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) (Mexico; South America) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) (Asia/Dubai) * Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016) (Asia) Leaving Las Vegas (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney's Birthday Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 30, 2017. It is the re-release of Barney's Birthday (2005). Plot It's party time and you're invited to a birthday party with everybody's favorite purple dinosaur, Barney! It's a celebration of games, songs, balloons, presents and birthday cake, as you've ate too much you have a bellyache. Join Baby Bop, BJ and all of Barney's friends help Barney celebrate his birthday. There's a Super-Dee-Duper surprise party you'll never forget! Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) * David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Aniversário # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. Casino (1st Anniversary Edition) Lots of Radical Sheep Productions logos from 1992-2016. # 1st Radical Sheep Productions Logo (Silent Version) (1992) # 2nd Radical Sheep Productions Logo (1993-2002) # 3rd Radical Sheep Productions Logo (1999) (Taken from: Amigo and Me) # 4th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2000) (Taken from: Land 'O Hands) # 5th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (with Same Music Arrangement and Sheep's Bleat from Land 'O Hands) (2002) # 6th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (with Same 1993-2002 Music Arrangement) (2006) # 7th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2011) (Taken from: Stella and Sam) # 8th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2016) (Taken from: Fangbone!) NOTE: I hate that new sound and new sheep bleat from these 2 logos (2000 and 2002). Stay away! I'm to scared of the 2000 Radical Sheep logo. The Bridges of Madison County (1st Anniversary Edition) Rock ’N Learn, Inc. began as an idea to help children learn by putting educational material to music with a current sound-the kind of music that kids enjoy and find motivating. Now with nearly 50 products, we have sold millions of audio/book and video programs to teachers and parents throughout the United States, Canada, and other countries. Mr. Holland's Opus (1st Anniversary Edition) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrision) Nixon (1st Anniversary Edition) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) The Usual Suspects (1st Anniversary Edition) * Uncle Huggabug (Body and Voice: Bret Shefter/Michael Immel/Ken Jensen) * Auntie Bumble (Body and Voice: Susan Solomon/Lorin Benjamin) * Oops-a-Daisy (Body and Voice: Ilysia J. Pierce/Amanda Fenester) * Lovey-Dovey (Body: Rhoda Gidsi/Voice: Keith Jefferson) 12 Monkeys (1st Anniversary Edition) * Old MacDonald (Buddy Gilbert) * Joanna (Patty Holley) * Alfred Pig (Body: Julie Dolan/Voice: Christopher Steele) * Celeste Cow (Body: Frit Fuller/Voice: Randi Calesa) * Lucinda Chicken (Body: Jane Oshita/Voice: Sandy Fox) * Harpler Horse (Body: Bob Jenkins/Voice: David Kimmel) * Larrity Sheep (Body: Evelyn Wilson/Voice: Jessica Peterson) * Poppycock Rooster (voiced by Sandey Grinn) Georgia (1st Anniversary Edition) * Rimba (Body: Sissy/Voice: Suzane Suter) * Bakari (Body: Lena Armstrong/Voice: Jesse Corti) * Ilana (Body: Cheryl Yamaguchi/Voice: Janna Levenstein) * Ookii (Body: Catherine Rahochik/Voice: Michael Lindsay) * Paquito (Body: Jessica Bautista/Voice: Rosslynn Taylor) * Pria (Body: J.T. Moye/Voice: Lasondra Zarif) * Savamba (Body: Maddie Jones/Voice: Caitlin Miller) Opening to Mighty Aphrodite 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS. Here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas Trailer # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer # Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer # Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks, and Picnics Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Pajama Party Title Card That's All. Closing to Mighty Aphrodite 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS. Here are the orders: # End Credits # My Party with Barney Commercial # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Toy Story (5th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening and closing to Toy Story 2000 VHS. Opening # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Tarzan Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # Sing a Song with Tigger Preview # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview # Disney.com Preview # "Join Us After the Feature" # Tin Toy Short # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Closing # End Credits (Song: "You Have a Friend in Me") # Randy Newman Music Video: "You Have a Friend in Me" # The Story Behind Toy Story Featurette # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Pocahontas (5th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening and closing to Pocahontas 2000 VHS. Opening # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Toy Story 2 Preview # The Tigger Movie Preview # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview # MGM Family Entertainment Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Discover Spot Preview # "Join Us After the Feature" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Closing # "The End" # Vanessa Williams Music Video: "Colors of the Wind" # Jon Secada and Shanice Music Video: "If I Never Knew You" # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Opening to Sabrina 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Intro That's All. Closing to Sabrina 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # The Barney Boogie Music Video # Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer # Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. For everyone here is a cha The American President (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening and closing to Let's Pretend with Barney 2004 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Intro Closing # Barney: Movin' and Groovin' Trailer # Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # Kipper's Water Play Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Unstrung Heroes (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Colorful World Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Teaser Trailer # Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer # Barney: Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # Kipper Helps Out Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Batman Forever (October 31, 1995) Here is the 1995 VHS of Batman Forever and here are the orders: Side 1 # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Santa Clause Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # 'I'll Get Drive-Through' # Of Two Minds/Insightful but Naive # Steel Trap # Copter Chaos # Too Many Questions # Getting Under His Cape # Terminating Stickley # Riddles to Solve # Not Exactly What they Seem # Tragedy Under the Big Top # Wayne Manor's New Resident Side 2 # 'It's Happening Again' # 'Broken Wings Mend in Time' # Ambush on Gotham's Streets # The Riddler Comes Calling # A New Criminal Couple # Secrets in the Heavens and Under Wayne Manor # 'We're All Two People' # A Ride in the Other Car # 'I'm a Part of This' # The Nygmatech Tango # Party Smashers # Needed Guidance # The Lady Decides # Bats on the Brain # The Crimefighter Decides # Unhappy Halloween Side 3 # Intruders at Wayne Manor # Counting on Batman # Partners # By Air and Sea # Taking a Dive # Clash on Claw Island # Double Jeopardy # Flipped Out # Now a Choice # Batman's Identity # A New Dream # End Credits (Songs: "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Murder Me" and "Kiss from a Rose") # "Now Available from MGM Interactive" # Batman Forever Video Game Commercial # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # The Brave Little Toaster Preview # MGM/UA Family Treasures Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Crimson Tide (November 14, 1995) This comprehensive library of Rock 'N Learn DVD programs will enrich your child's mind by making learning easy and fun. In this exclusive web-pack you will receive: * Alphabet * Alphabet Exercise * Dance with the Animals * Nursery Rhymes * Phonics 4 DVD Set * Sight Words Level 1 * Sight Words Level 2 * Sight Words Level 3 * Letter Sounds * Phonics Easy Readers * Read Along Stories * Telling Time * Money & Making Change * Multiplication Rap * Division Rap * Reading Comprehension * Math Word Problems * Writing Strategies * Spanish * Getting Ready for Kindergarten * Colors, Shapes & Counting * Addition & Subtraction Rap * Beginning Fractions & Decimals * Physical Science * Earth Science * Life Science * Human Body * Learn a Language Numbers, Colors & More * Learn a Language Let's Play Outside Waterworld (1st Anniversary Edition) Get ready for a Super-Dee-Duper time this July at Barney's Greatest Hits Live in Malaysia! Come and experience your favourite purple dinosaur and his friends BJ, Baby Bop and Riff in this super fun performance of a lifetime! From July 7-9, 2017, Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage soon perform in Malaysia at the Putrajaya International Convention Centre. Wolfie and Sally in Goldeneye (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Wolfie and Sally in Goldeneye and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World - My Vacation # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Shanghai Triad (1st Anniversary Edition) Rock 'N Learn is an American educational video, audio, and mobile app company. The company turns educational material to modern pop music. With over 50 products, they have sold millions of audio/book and video programs to teachers and parents in the United States, Canada, and other countries. Topics covered include multiplication tables, phonics, Dolch word list, addition, subtraction, math, division, social studies, nursery rhymes, science, colors, shapes, numbers, languages, English grammar and the English alphabet. History Working as a school psychologist in 1986, Richard Caudle used multi-sensory learning programs using the styles of music that children relate to. He consulted his younger brother Brad, a musician, to record their first program to help children learn multiplication facts. Multiplication Rock was their first title published. Next, Rock 'N Learn tried incorporating current music with animated videos to entertain them while they learn. The company has also branched out into putting their material on iTunes and developing apps and iBooks for mobile devices. Headquartered in Conroe, Texas, Rock 'N Learn is owned and operated by its founders, Richard and Brad Caudle with the help of their wives and staff. Rock 'N Learn awards include: Learning Magazine Teachers' Choice, Parents' Choice, iParenting, Dr. Toy, National Parenting Publications, Early Childhood News, National Parenting Center, and Parent's Guide to Children's Media. Restoration (1st Anniversary Edition) Breakfast with Bear was a series that aired as part of Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block starring Bear, of Bear in the Big Blue House fame. The one-hour programming block housed several other Disney Channel short series. In each episode Bear would visit a different home and follow one child's morning ritual - often beginning with a surprise wake-up call from Bear and finishing with Bear and his new friend enjoying breakfast or heading out to school. Throughout the morning - between aiding the child with their daily preporations, hygienical needs, games, songs, breakfast and other daily traditions - Bear would introduce and show segments from other Disney Channel short series - including segments from Charlie and Lola, Shanna's Show, Shane's Kindergarten Countdown, Captain Carlos, This is Daniel Cook, Dan Zane's House Party and Rolie Polie Olie. Since the other show segments featured in the block would vary from 20, 11 and 5 minutes in length, the framing sequences of the hour-long Breakfast with Bear block totaled between 15 to 20 minutes per episode. The show premiered on June 20, 2005, airing on weekdays until September 15, 2006. Breakfast with Bear is no longer part of the Playhouse Disney lineup, as the network makes room for weekday airings of two newer full-block series to take its place. Five original songs from the series were released on a Playhouse Disney CD in October 2005. Episodes * Kayla of Poughkeepsie, NY * Christopher of New York City's "Big Apple Circus" * Brittany of Bronx, NY * Paige of Elmont, NY * Abigail of Westport, CT * Ryan of Granada Hills, CA * Amanda of Oxnard, CA * Rachel of San Marino, CA * Giavanna of West Hills, CA * Noah of Northridge, CA * Rachel of Cypress, CA * Mackenzie of Fallbrook, CA * Jonathan at Fort Irwin National Training Center (U.S. Army Base near Barstow, CA) Credits * Producer: Rick Fernandes * Bear: Noel MacNeal Richard III (1st Anniversary Edition) In 1997, five episodes of a Gullah Gullah Island miniseries titled Binyah Binyah! were produced at the now-defunct Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. A separate theme song written by Sean Altman was given to these episodes. The miniseries also featured several new puppet characters in addition to the original cast, and focused on polliwog Binyah Binyah journeying to locations outside of Gullah Gullah. Ron and Natalie Daise were a part of the cast as well. My Family (November 7, 1995) The puppet segments were used only on the PBS telecasts of Caillou from 2000 to 2003 as continuity to fill time usually taken up by commercial breaks during the original Teletoon broadcasts; later episodes on PBS did not include the puppet segment continuity. * Gilbert - Caillou's pet cat. He is the leader of the group. He has a greyish-blue body with black stripes and loathes dogs with a passion. He especially hates the bulldog in the neighbourhood. In the puppet segments of the program, Gilbert often composes odes. * Rexy - Caillou's toy dinosaur. Bluish in color and speaks in a somewhat Hispanic accent, he is very playful. Rexy has the incapability to give a "good" hug. Rexy is noted for being rather pedantic. His speech impediment has been the scourge of his existence; he is often teased about it, and tends to react violently to any mention of it. * Teddy - An old teddy bear that once belonged to Caillou's daddy, and now belongs to Caillou, Teddy is reasonable, cute and brown. He is somewhat pessimistic, but all in all, he just needs a hug. Puppeteered by Frank Meschkuleit. * DeeDee - A brown squirrel, she has a bushy tail, and is often seen playing with Rexy. DeeDee first appeared as a baby squirrel when Rexy found on the ground lost from her family. DeeDee lives in Caillou's backyard where most of the puppet segments take place. She was absent in Season 3. Puppeteered by Wendy Welch. Roommates (September 19, 1995) Barney's Sing-Along Show is a concert to promote Barney on Sprout. Plot Barney comes to life to sing some of his favorite popular songs in a 20 minute show. It's time to sing, dance, laugh, cheer with your favorite purple dinosaur. Songs # Barney Theme Song # Being Together # The Airplane Song # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # Way to Count # The Clapping Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Exercise is Good for You # Dino Dance # I Love You Trivia * This audio is also used for Mattel Appearances. * Barney usually perform this show in the states. * Barney annually perform this show at Royal Oak Farmers Market in Michigan. Seven (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert '''is a show which toured in Canada from May 3, 2008 to August 3, 2008. '''Plot Join Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper 20th anniversary concert. Songs # Barney is a Dinosaur # Being Together # Way to Count # The Airplane Song # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # You Can Make Music with Anything # The Elephant Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Clapping Song # Exercise is Good for You # The Dino Dance # I Love You # You Can Make Music with Anything (Instrumental) Trivia * Most of the song recordings are reused from Barney's Sing-Along Show. Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (June 13, 1995) Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour is a city bus / tour that toured in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary and promote to the home video, Dino-Mite Birthday. It originally toured in North America from September 2007 to Spring 2008. Hospital visits At each three-day stop, Barney along with a local celebrity first visited children at local Children's Miracle Network hospitals where Barney performed a birthday Sing-Along, took pictures and donated toys and DVDs to the hospital. The celebrity also presented Barney with a special gift, and when the tour ended, all the gifts collected throughout were auctioned off with all proceeds benefiting Children's Miracle Network. Activities On the second and third day, of each local stop, the children could color birthday cards for Barney, and get a picture with the purple guy himself. In addition to that, at some stops (including the Times Square stop), Barney performed a mini concert. At certain stops, Barney even spoke to guests in real time (via Dean Wendt performing Barney's voice via telephone). Archive Tour Schedules # March 29, 2008, Toys "R" Us, 22035 Hawthorne Blvd., Torrance # March 29, 2008 Toys "R" Us, 1833 La Cienega Blvd., L.A. Heavyweights (August 15, 1995) Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from September 16, 2000 until November 4, 2000. This tour was promote the home video, Come on Over to Barney's House, as well as the album, Barney Rocks!. Details In addition to Barney live performance, there was a fashion show of Barney apparel sold by Mervyn's at the time. For promotional items, Luvs gave away free diaper samples (as they had Barney on them at the time) and Sbarro gave away Barney coloring books with its kids meals during the tour's duration (also promote to the home video, "Come on Over to Barney's House"). Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # The Airplane Song # The Clapping Song # It's a Great Day # Colors All Around # The Exercise Song # The Dino Dance # I Love You Archive Tour Schedules # September 16, 2000, Blaine, MN, Northtown Mall # September 23, 2000, Fort Collins, CO, Foothills Fashion Mall # September 30, 2000, Hayward, CA, Southland Mall # October 7, 2000, Lakewood, CA, Lakewood Center # October 14, 2000, San Diego, CA, Plaza Bonita # October 21, 2000, Phoenix, AZ, Desert Sky Mall # October 28, 2000, Houston, TX, Deerbrook Mall # November 4, 2000, Plano, TX, Collin Creek Mall Trivia * This was Barney's first mall tour since 1992-1993, which had to be finished early due to the massive crowds that would show up at once during every stop.﻿ * While the original title is no longer used, the audio from this show is still used for Barney appearances. (mostly in the United Kingdom in Europe) * In the special feature, "Barney's Favorite Memories" (which is featured on The Best of Barney DVD), Barney is talks about "visiting his friends". Footage of this stage show was shown. The Brady Bunch Movie (July 25, 1995) "Barney's Zoo Tour" was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # The Airplane Song # The Clapping Song # It's a Great Day # The Exercise Song # Rock Like a Monkey # The Elephant Song # I Love You Trivia * Some clips from the U.K. version of this tour were seen in the U.K. release of "Barney's Christmas Star". Man of the House (August 8, 1995) Barney's TWCK Concert is a concert to promote Barney on Time Warner Cable Kids. Plot Time Warner Cable Kids 200th Anniversary Version (2014) Join Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper Time Warner Cable Kids concert for its 200th anniversary. 2015 Version Join Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper Time Warner Cable Kids concert. 2016 Version Join Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper sing-along. Songs Time Warner Cable Kids 200th Anniversary Version (2014) # Barney Theme Song # Being Together # The Airplane Song # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # Way to Count # The Clapping Song # You Can Make Music with Anything # Sing Your Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Exercise is Good for You # The Dino Dance # I Love You 2015 Version # Barney Theme Song (Audio taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!) # Being Together (Audio taken from: Barney's Sing-Along Show and Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert) # If All the Raindrops (Audio taken from: Barney's Purple Park Tour) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Way to Count # The Clapping Song (Audio taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) # You Can Make Music with Anything (Audio taken from: Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert) # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Audio taken from: Barney's Purple Park Tour) # The Dino Dance # I Love You 2016 Version # Barney Theme Song (Audio taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio taken from: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!) # If All the Raindrops (Audio taken from: Barney's Sing-Along Show and Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Audio taken from: Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour) # The Clapping Song (Audio taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Dino Dance # I Love You Trivia * Barney only does this show with a board that says "Watch me on Time Warner Cable Kids". * Most of the songs and dialogue in the 2015 show are taken from "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!," "Barney's Sing-Along Show," "Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert," "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" and "Barney's Purple Park Tour". * Most of the songs and dialogue in the 2016 show are taken from "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!," "Barney's Sing-Along Show," "Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert," "Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour" and "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour". * The commercial for the 2016 version of this show was shown on Time Warner Cable Kids. * In April 2016, the newer Barney costume from Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (from April 2011-December 2011), provided HIT themselves, was used for live shows and meet-and-greets at malls and parks (starting summer 2016). 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (July 25, 1995) * Binyah Binyah (Body and Voice: Justin Campbell) * Miss Lady (voiced by Cheryl Blaylock) * Possum (voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) * Swimpy (voiced by Rick Lyon) * Chi Chi La Coquita (Body and Voice: Jacquelyn Hodges) * Big Big Bebé (Body and Voice: Sean Patrick Fagan) * Ron (Ron Daise) * Natalie (Natalie Daise) * Rock 'N Learn * Breakfast with Bear * Binyah Binyah! Don't hear the new background music and new sheep's bleat being male in the 2000 Radical Sheep logo taken from Land 'O Hands and the 2002 Radical Sheep logo taken from Seasons 6 and 7 of The Big Comfy Couch aired on Treehouse in Canada anymore. That's scary. I just like the old background music and sheep's bleat in the 1992-2002 Radical Sheep logo. Yes I did. Tall Tale: The Unbelievable Adventure (August 15, 1995) Barney has been in South America, Europe, Africa and Asia, there are even some live shows are exclusive for other countries. Some include Barney's Musical Park, Barney's Let's Imagine, Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage, Barney's Space Adventures, Barney Rocks! and so much more. Barney the Dinosaur has toured in North America on national stage show tours such as Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. Born to Be Wild (July 25, 1995) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) A Goofy Movie (5th Anniversary Edition) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) The Pagemaster (1st Anniversary Edition) The Pebble and the Penguin (August 15, 1995) Here is the 1995 VHS of The Pebble and the Penguin and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # A Goofy Movie Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Lion King Preview # Gargoyles: The Movie Preview # Pocahontas Video Game and Software Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Now and Forever") # Hubie Warns the Story/Marina Falls in Love with Hubie # Drake Watches Marina # "Sometimes I Wonder" # Hubie Finds a Pebble for Marina # Drake Takes Marina/Leopard Seal Chase # At the Ship (Song: "The Good Ship Misery") # Hubie Meets Rocko # Marina is Thinking About Getting Married # Hubie Warns Rocko About Marina/Escape from the Ship # Hubie and Rocko are at the Beach # Rocko Can Fly Out of the Mountain # Marina and Drake's Conversation (Song: "Don't Make Me Laugh") # Morning Time/Hubie Argues with Rocko # "Sometimes I Wonder" (Reprise) # The Leopard Seal's Fishing Hole # "It Looks Like I Had Me a Friend" # Finding Marina/Rocko Teaches Hubie How to Fight # Murderous Whale Chase # Drake Tricks Hubie/Saving Marina # A Happy Ending # End Credits (Song: "Now and Forever") # The Pebble and the Penguin Soundtrack Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Top Dog (August 22, 1995) Six girls (Anna, Laura, Stacy, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) appeared with Baby Bop (as a one and only female dinosaur) in Season 9. Thee old children (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 appeared in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Seventeen new children (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) and Mr. Copeland appeared in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Opening to Melody Time 1986 VHS Here is the opening to the 1986 VHS of Melody Time and here are the orders: # Warning Scroll # "Home Video Preview" # Sleeping Beauty Preview # Dumbo Preview # Make Mine Music Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Melody Time") © The Walt Disney Company. Opening and Closing to Gordy 1995 VHS (November 8, 1995) Here is the opening and closing to Gordy 1995 VHS (November 8, 1995). Opening # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Gordy Merchandise Commercial # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pocahontas Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Arabian Knight Preview # Tall Tale: The Unbelievable Adventure Preview # Man of the House Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # RAS Entertainment, Ltd. Logo Closing # End Credits (Song: "I Made a Promise") # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Opening and Closing to A Little Princess 1995 VHS (September 19, 1995) Here is the opening and closing to A Little Princess 1995 VHS (September 19, 1995). Opening # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # Pocahontas Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Closing # End Credits (Song: "Kindle My Heart") # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Littlest Elf Preview # The Wolfie and Sally 007 Collection Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Casper (October 10, 1995) Both Barney live tours Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! are not released on DVD in North America, but they're canceled for money reasons.